iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Elk
Elks, also known as antelopes, were medium-sized mammals that lived during the ice age. Traits Medium-sized quadrupeds, elk have four hoofed feet and long, thin legs on which they can reach quick speeds by leaping rather than running. Elk males have long, ornate sets of antlers with many prongs. The elk of the ice ages had one short thin horn at the end of their long snouts near their noses, a trait shared by gazelles of the ice ages that had faded away into the present era. All elk possess wide ears, long snouts, and short tails. History Among the animals heading south for the winters of the ice ages were elk, which left the northern countries to reach warmer homes, some residing near the Glacier Water Park of Ice Valley, but left it, along with all other creatures in the valley, once they learned that the land would be flooded over with meltwater from the icy walls surrounding the valley. The elk left in herds with other creatures to the opposite end of the valley, wherein was a vast boat formed from a giant fallen tree. All elk survived the flood, along with the other creatures. Years on, a number of elk resided along the coasts, where they were among those creatures impacted by the sudden continental drifts, in which the continent that all creatures lived on was splitting into various landmasses. The elk found a way to safety, along with other animals, led by a mammoth named Ellie, and soon after were among those animals that had found a new home across the seas in the form of a new landmass. In Ice Age: Collision Course an elk is seen being terrorized by Diego's mate, Shira. He begged her not to eat him, causing Shira to snarl as she kept up her chase. Diego points out it's this behavior that keeps Shira from being a giggler. Appearances /Gallery}} *''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' **''Ice Age: The Great Escape'' *''Surviving Sid'' *''Ice Age: Where There's Thunder'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' * Ice Age Village *''Ice Age: Collision Course'' Trivia Ice Age: Collision Course is the only film to feature both Elk and Gazelles in one movie. File:Together.PNG Behind the Scenes True elk have no horns on their snouts. It has been revealed that this species, in the universe of the movies, is also known as antelope, since a minor character featured in the fifth movie (the elk who was chased by Shira) is listed as "Dale the antelope" in the end credits. The idea of making the elks have horns on their snouts probably came from prehistoric mammals called Protoceratids, ungulates which lived in North America between 45 and 5 million years ago. In fact, the horn of the elk shown in the concept art resembles a mix of the horns of the species Synthetoceras and Syndyoceras. For an unknown reason, the horn, during the production of the movie, has been "simplified" and so it no longer resembles theirs. elk concept art.jpg Elk.jpg Elk concept Art Ice Age 2002.jpeg References Category:Mammals